Pokechat
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: It's a pokemon chat show. So far we had have Jessie James and Meowth, Maxie and Archie, Ash's Pikachu, Stealfire, Misty, Max, Dark Ketchum, May, Ash, Dragon master02, a random Caterpie, White.kes. Now updated with Tracey
1. Jessie James Meowth

Pokechat.

**QE:** Hello and welcome to Pokechat. I'm your host Queen Eevee and my assistant today is Cyndaquil

**Cyndaquil: **_walks in _Dam I thought this was the loo.

**QE:** Nice try. Our guest to day is Jessie, James and Meowth from the scumbag Team Rocket. Miss Evestar please bring them in.

**Evestar: **Yeah.

_Drags Jessie, James and Meowth in._

**QE: **Sit down please.

**Jessie: **Guys sit.

_Everyone sits down._

**James: **You don't have to be so bossy.

**Jessie:** WHAT. _Looks really evil._

**James:** Nothing.

**Cyndaquil: **Can I start?

**QE:** Sure.

**Cyndaquil: **Excuse me but can you please tell the readers why in your right mind are you all so stupid?

**Jessie: **What?

**Cyndaquil: **Why are you all so stupid?

**Jessie:** You insignificant evil little rat. _Reaches out to grab is neck._

_E.S.P comes out with tranquilliser darts and a hollow tube._

**Jessie:** Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

**James:** Thank you.

**E.S.P:** You welcome. I hate her anyway.

**Cyndaquil:** Is anyone going to answer me?

**Meowth:** Because Jessie is evil and forces us to do stuff even if it'll go horrible wrong.

**QE: **Why are you three after Ash's Pikachu?

**James:** Because Pikachu is really strong.

**Meowth:** Screw this lets catch the talking Cyndaquil and run for it.

**QE: **E.S.P.

_E.S.P walks in with a bazooka and fires._

**James and Meowth:** We're blasting off again.

**Jessie:** Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**QE: **That's it for today's show. See you soon.


	2. Archie and Maxie

Pokechat 

**QE:** Hi and welcome back to Pokechat. My assistance today is the lovely psychic E.S.P.

**E.S.P:** And my pet Wurmple, Tiny!

**Cyndaquil:** Since when did you have a Wurmple?

**E.S.P:** Three weeks ago.

**Cyndaquil:** Oh. Ok.

**QE:** You two done?

**Cyn&E.S.P:** Yeah.

**QE:** Good today we have the infamous Scumbags of Hoenn Maxie from Team Magma and Archie from Team Aqua.

**E.S.P:** Cyndaquil please drag our guests in.

_Cyndaquil somehow mange's to drag them in and throw them on the sofa._

**QE:** I really shouldn't of taught him strength.

**E.S.P:** Hello I'm starting. How does it fell to be the most hated people in Hoenn?

**Maxie:** That question would be only directed at me because no one fears Team Aqua and they perfetic plans.

**Archie:** Whom are you calling perfetic? I have you know that we terrorised a group of people.

**Maxie:** How old were they?

**Archie:**_Hangs head_. Five year olds.

**Maxie:** My point exactly.

**E.S.P:** Forget the question.

**QE:** Which two would you rather catch? A talking Cyndaquil, an evil Eevee, a surfing Pikachu or a loyal Espeon?

**Archie:** The Pikachu and Espeon.

**QE:** Why?

**Archie:** Pikachu because it can surf and Espeon because it's loyal.

**QE:** What about you Maxie?

**Maxie:** Cyndaquil because it's fire and Espeon because I couldn't be bothered training an Eevee into an Umbreon.

**QE:** Ok. Evestar please show our guests the way out.

**Evestar:** Officer Jenny in here.

_Officer Jenny and loads of other police officers turn up._

**Officer Jenny: **You two have the right to remand silent. Any thing you two say and do may and will be used against you two in court.

**QE:** While those two get put behind bars I would like to say. See you next time bye. _Waves._

**E.S.P:** Say bye-bye Tiny.

**Tiny:** Wurmple wurmple.


	3. Ash Pikachu

Pokechat 

**QE: **Hello and welcome to Pokechat. I'm your host and my assistants to day are Surf and Princess Pikachu.

**PP:** Surf don't eat all the crackers.

**QE:** She is crackers.

**Surf:** _Face covered in crumbs_ I'm not.

**QE:** Any way our guest today is the one the only Ash's Pikachu.

**Pikachu:** Walks in with Cyndaquil Hello you lot. Hello Surf.

**QE:** Please take a seat.

**Pikachu:** _Sits down._

**QE:** Surf you ask first.

**Surf:** What's it like to travel?

**Pikachu:** Same as for you.

**QE:** Please describe what it is like to travel with Ash?

**Pikachu:** It's fun some time others times he can get annoying

**QE:** I know how that feels. _Looks at PP and Surf_.

**PP:** Hay.

**QE: **B.

**Cyndaquil:** C.

**Pikachu:** turns to Surf Is it always like this?

**Surf:** Yes when they're together.

**Cyndaquil:** Walks in. QE's like this anyway.

**QE:** PP your question please.

**PP:** Was I meant to have a question?

**QE:** Yes. Last night I said I'd be interviewing Pikachu. You said you'd help. I said you and Surf needed a question.

**PP:** Oh.

**QE:** Your hopeless. I'm surprised you lasted this long. Then again you wouldn't be here if Surf wasn't.

**PP:** Oh is it that time already. Surf and me have to go training. _Both run off_.

**QE**: more like play on stadium.

**Pikachu:** It's time for me to go. Who else is going to wake up Ash?

**QE:** If you see an Eevee mopping around stay clear she's boy hunting.

**Pikachu:** Thanks.

QE: from Pikachu and me. Good bye and see you next time.

**Pikachu:** Bye.


	4. Stealfire

Pokechat 

**QE: **Hi and welcome to Pokechat. My assistants today are Quilava and his little cousin Cyndaquil.

**Cyndaquil: **Help! _Runs in being chased by Quilava and a make up kit._

**Quilava: **It would only be quick and you'll look gorgeous.

**QE: **Can you two go five minutes with out killing each other or doing something stupid?

**Cyn&Quil:** Nope.

**QE: **_Says like Victoria off It's me or the dog. _Sit!

_Both boys sit down on the couch next to her._

**Cyndaquil: **Evil.

**QE:** Today we have an authoress Michelle commonly know as Stealfire and her closes friend Alex the Cyndaquil.

**Cyndaquil**: Alex is wow!

**QE: **I think we have to lock you up again.

_Evestar and E.S.P walk in with a strait jacket._

**Cyndaquil: **NO!

_Runs behind stage with Evestar and E.S.P following._

**QE:** _shakes her head. _Let's give a big welcome to Michelle and Alex.

_Random applause from nowhere._

_A shiny Umbreon, and Cyndaquil come in fighting a Salamance on a flying Eevee evolution._

**QE: **Fine.

**Quilava:** Can we just ask the question?

**QE:** Go ahead.

**Quilava:** Oi. Aireon.

**Aireon:** Yes.

**Quilava:** What's it like hanging around with an evil Umbreon?

**Aireon: **it is funny hanging out with an evil Umbreon. First of all, you get to see what she does to pokemon or humans for revenge. It is hilarious.

**Michelle:** _Big grin_

**QE:** E.S.P sort the Salamance out.

**E.S.P:** Yeah, yeah. _Walks in with an ice bazooka. _Hasta ma vista baby. _Fires it at Salamance._

**QE:** Fine. Michelle why do you like being an evil dark type pokemon?

**Michelle:** I am evil because I love to be. I love being a dark type because they are awesome.

**Quilava:** Alex_ starts to speak like a shrink _how do you feel about Evestar and E.S.P continuously picking on Cyndaquil?

**Alex:** when Evestar and E.S.P pick on Cyndaquil, I just want to hand Evestar over a ledge with a billion evolution stones at the bottom, and I want to hang E.S.P over a cliff in a cage that has unbreakable metal bars.

_Cyndaquil sneaks up behind Alex and carries her behind the couch._

**QE:**_ Looking worried. _I'm dreading what they are up to.

**Cyndaquil:**_ calls out. _Kissing.

**Quilava:** bye.

_The Salamance flies down and starts attacking Michelle and Aireon._

**QE: **I can't cope. Bye. _Walks out._

**E.S.P:**_ Exclaims. _Tiny evolved. He's a cascoon.

**Quilava:** Now he's a roasted one.


	5. Misty

Pokechat 

**QE:** Hi and welcome to Pokechat. May I say now if you want to be on Pokechat or you'll like someone to be interviewed please says so.

**Sparky:** Jolt.

**QE:** My assistants today are Sparky and E.S.P.

**E.S.P:** Hiya.

Sparky: Jolt.

**QE:** Today we are interviewing Misty because Michelle asked so nicely.

**E.S.P:** And here's Misty.

_Misty walks in following Evestar._

**Evestar:** I'm off. _Walks away._

**Misty:** I haven't met any pokemon as weird as yours.

**QE:** They get worse.

**Sparky:** Jolt jol jolte on on?

**Misty:** What?

**QE:** He says 'What is it like being a gym leader?'.

**Misty: **Oh. It's great fun except the sore losers and the braggers. You get to meet a lot of people.

**E.S.P:** Why do you like water types so much?

**Misty:** Because they are so cute and like water they can change in any situations.

**QE:** Like me.

**E.S.P:** Yeah right.

**QE:** Well if I need to kill Cyndaquil or anyone else I will and straight after I'm back to normal.

**E.S.P:** You have a point there.

**QE:** Ok Misty. What do you miss most about travelling?

**Misty:** Um…R…Brock's cooking is one and…um…I miss…

**E.S.P:** Ash?

**Misty:** No way would I miss that immature stubborn know it all.

**Sparky:** Jolt e on jolt.

**E.S.P:** Yeah.

**QE:** That's the end of the show unfortunately.

**Misty:** Bye.

**Evestar:** Cyndaquil!

**Cyndaquil:** _Runs in and hides under QE._

**QE:** Bye.

**E.S.P:** So long.

**Sparky: **Jolt.


	6. Max

Pokechat. QE: Hello and welcome to Pokechat. My assistances are Quilava. 

Quilava: I hate you.

QE: And Evestar.

Evestar: Great.

QE: Today we are having Max on the show.

Evestar: Bring him in.

_Max walks in following Cyndaquil._

Cyndaquil: _Whispers to Quilava _Good luck.

Max: Hello.

QE: Hi.

Max: Cool pokemon.

QE: Thanks. E.S.P belongs to Evie and Evestar is wild.

Evestar: You throw a pokeball at me and you lose your hand.

Max: Gulp.

QE: Her bark is worse then her bite.

Max: Ok.

QE: Max in the pokemon series you know lots about pokemon. It's it scripted or are you really that brainy?

Max: I'm really brainy. For example. Eevee, height 1'00", weight 14.3 lbs, has five evolutions. Flareon use a firestone, Vaporeon use a water stone, Jolteon use a thunderstone, to get Espeon and Umbreon you must train them either day or night.

QE: Fine. You know you can also us a moon shard and sun shard.

Max: Espeon, height 2'11", weight 58.4 lbs

QE: Except E.S.P who is 1'00". 

Max: Cyndaquil, height 1'08", weight 17.4 lbs, evolves at level 14.

Quilava: I'm off.

Evestar: Me too.

_Quilava and Evestar sneaks off._

Max: Quilava, height 2'11", Weight 41.9 lbs evolves at level 36.

QE: _whispers _bye. _Sneaks off._

Max: Jolteon,


	7. Dark Ketchum

Pokechat QE: Hi today on Pokechat we have the Author Dark Ketchum. E.S.P: You forgetting something? 

QE: Oh yeah. My assistances today are Evestar.

Evestar: _sarcastically _Yay.

QE: And E.S.P.

E.S.P: HI!

QE: Quilava.

_Quilava walks in with Dark Ketchum following._

QE: 'allo.

E.S.P: Why you called Dark Ketchum?

QE: He's only just walked in.

DK: Well... for starters, my name really is "Shinjitsu Kuragari" (Dark Shijitsu"). My character, "Dark Ketchum" was loosley based off me... so, I guess I call myself "Dark Ketchum", 'cause that's what my character's called...

QE: Makes senses.

Evestar: Why would anyone want to team rocket?

DK: Hm...Well, I joined Team Rocket for reasons I'd rather not discuss, but if you really want to know... 1. Blackmail. 2. Threats. 3. Being a Team Rocket prisoner wasn't fun. 4. They would've made my life living hell. 5. I discovered that Team Rocket isn't all that bad.

QE: Really wow.

E.S.P: What is your favourite type of story?

DK: My favourite type of FF story? Well... it depends what you mean by "type". I usually spend time reading any Pokemon story that has good reviews or no reviews at all. I actually hate stories that dis Team Rocket (unless it's just poking a little fun at us. I can take a laugh.) But no MayxAsh stories. AshxMitsy all the way!

_Lights go out._

QE: Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil: Sorry.

QE: You all right in the dark?

DK: Yes, I like the shadows. It's better then being in light. Light hurts my eyes…

Evestar: I think we better end it soon QE is getting scaried.

DK: Yeah, well, I should probably get going. Rumor has it that some kid called Bob has a Suicune. I'm gonna go steal it...

Evestar: Bye.

E.S.P: Have fun.


	8. May

Pokechat 

QE: Hi again. I'm still the host.

E.S.P: Unfortunately.

QE: Yeah. My assistant to day is the horrible Eevee, Evestar.

Evestar: I hate you.

QE: And my sister's friend Surf.

Surf: Hello.

E.S.P: I'm going to warn the guest what she's in for. _Walks out._

QE: Good idea. I think. Any way today's guest is May.

_May follows E.S.P in._

QE: Behave yourself.

Evestar: I will.

May: Hello.

QE: Hi.

_May sits down nervously glancing at Evestar._

QE: She won't bite. She doesn't know that attack.

Evestar: _growls._

Surf: Why did you become a pokemon trainer?

May: I only became a trainer for the adventure. I didn't like pokemon then.

Evestar: Who do you think is cuter Harley or Drew?

May: Well Harley scares me a bit so it would have to be Drew.

Evestar: Do you think Harley's a girl?

May: Sometimes he acts like one but I wouldn't call him that.

Surf: I think he is a two timing cheat who should be put down.

QE: Surf calm down.

Surf: Drew on the other hand is an honest and good co-ordinator.

Evestar: Why don't you just go out with him?

Surf: _Electrocutes Evestar._

Evestar: _Growls._

QE: Please don't start fighting.

May: Do you think we should go? _Starts edging towards the edge of her seat._

QE: _Looks at the two pokemon staring daggers at each other. _Yeah. Bye.

_May and QE runs out the room while Evestar and Surf send random attacks at each other._


	9. ash

Pokechat 

**QE:** Hello and welcome to Pokechat. I'm your host Queen Eevee and my assistant today is Niney the Ninetails.

**Niney:** Hello.

**QE:** Today we are interviewing Ash Ketchum.

**Niney:** Ok. I think I can cope with that.

_Cyndaquil walks in being followed by Ash._

**Ash:** I have a Cyndaquil like him.

**Evestar;** _Pokes her head around the door. _What? Annoying and mouthy.

**Cyndaquil:** Oi. Runs after her.

**QE:** You also have a Pikachu who we've already interviewed. Sceptile, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Aipom, Glalie, Torkoal, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Heracross, Snorlax, Kingler, Muk and thirty Tauros.

**Ash:** You know all that? 

**QE:** Well I checked it up earlier.

**Niney:** Can I ask the first question?

**Ash:** You just did.

**Niney:** How did you feel when you found out you couldn't have Squirtle?

**Ash:** Really disappointed.

**QE:** Even thou it was because you woke up at four.

**Ash:** Don't remind me.

**QE:** I sorry for repeating the truth.

**Niney:** OK. You two done? 

**QE:** Yep.

**Niney:** If you could go on any pokemon journey again which one would I be and with which friend or friends?

**Ash: **I think Hoenn with Misty, May, Brock, Max and Tracey.

**Niney:** Noticed how he said Misty first.

**Ash:** I DON'T LIKE MISTY!

**QE:** When did we say you do?

**Niney:** I'm off bye.

_Niney walks off._

**QE:** Good idea. Bye.

**Ash:** See ya.


	10. Dragon master02

Pokechat 

QE: HI. I'm going to skip the intro. Ok. My hosts today are Evestar…

Evestar: _grunts._

QE: And E.S.P's pet Tiny.

Tiny: Sil.

Evestar: Why do I have to team up with a Silcoon?

QE: Because E.S.P has the Flu and is stuck in bed and I promised to let Tiny stay on the sofa.

Evestar: He can't ask question?

QE: And. Any way our guest today is Dragon Master 02 and he's friends Lugia and Eevee.

_Quilava walks in with them following._

QE: Hi. DM&Lug&Eve: Hello. 

Quilava: You maze as well sit down. _Walks off._

DM02: I will blame you if I go nuts cause you talked me in to it. 

Lugia: It'll be fine, I'm sure of it.

DM02: I still remember the last time you talked me in to something... AND A BLASTED SCHOOL OF SHARPEDO NEARLY TORE US TO SHREADS IF YOUR MEMORY DOES NOT FAIL YOU, LUGIA!

Lugia: As for DM02's head nearly getting bitten off, I just talked him in to an innocent fishing trip...

DM02: INNOCENT? THERE WERE 50 TICKED OFF WILD SHARPEDO IN THAT LAKE, ALL OF THEM TRYING TO BITE ME! YOU CALL THAT "INNOCENT"?

Lugia: I had no knowledge, whatsoever, about Sharpedo inhabiting that lake!

Lugia: I was young and a bit dumb back then. I made a mistake.

DM02: Whatever, any way, I am sorry for that outrage back there. I hate thinking back to those Sharpedo.

QE: That's all right. I like Sharpedos.

DM02: I like Sharpedo to... When they aren't trying to bite my head off! 

QE: I like Eevee's if they not Evestar.

Evestar: Hay.

QE: sorry but it's true.

Evestar: I'm getting on with the questions.

Tiny: Silcoon.

Evestar: Eevee how did you meet Dragon master? _Fluttering eyelashes._

Eevee I happened to poke around the wrong bush and made a bunch of Poochyena mad. DM02 some how understood me when I cried for help.

Eevee: I was just a kit at the time and my parents were nowhere to be seen. He fought off the Poochyena and to this day I do not know how he did it or how he understood me in the first place.

DM02: I couldn't let such a cute Pokemon become lunch, especially one that was /that/ young.

Lugia: He can determine the type of a Pokemon just by looking at it!

Eevee: And I don't know how he does it... He could also tell which Pokemon evolves into and the requirements for evolution to begin.

DM02: In example: Scyther is a bug/flying type that evolves into the bug/steel type Scizor by trading Scyther while it is holding a Metal Coat at any level.

Lugia/Eevee: See what we mean?

Evestar: So how did you meet him Lugia?

Lugia: And as for how we met... How did meet again?

DM02: Lugia's memory is a little foggy so to speak so I will answer. I'm assuming you know about Shadow Lugia a.k.a. XD001, right? Truth is there was a prototype XD. This Lugia here was... Do you mind if I say it?

Lugia: The truth will have gotten out one way or another.

DM02: Okay... Lugia was that prototype.

Lugia: The horrible truth.

DM02: The good thing for Lugia is that I heard about it and, being me, wouldn't let that go with out trying to help the poor guy out of it.

Lugia: That, among other reasons, is why I stay with DM02.

QE: Which is your favourite pokemon I have? _Covers Evestar's ears._

DM02: I would have to say your Quilava would be my favourite out of all of your Pokemon.

QE: So what's your favourite pokemon?

Eevee: DM02 has told us what his favourite type of Pokemon is so I will answer the last question. DM02 has multiple favourites so I will list them in order: Legendaries (anybody that's super rare or one of a kind), Dragon types and Dragon-like Pokemon (Salamence, Charizard, and Tyranitar), Fire types (Especially Blaziken and Charizard), and Water/Ice types (Lapras and Walrein). Phew, that's a lot.

DM02: (chuckles) I know, but that's just me.

Eevee: Hold on... I hear something...

DM02: Hm? (Cups his ear to try to listen... and hears low growling)... Do those sound familiar?

Eevee: Too familiar to my liking.

_A pack of Poochyena breaks in lead by a Mightyena with a black eye_

Eevee: OH NO! Not them again!

DM02: Well who would have known that kick would give him a black eye.

Anyway...RUN FOR IT!

_DM02, Eevee, and Lugia run/fly as fast as they can while being pursued by the Poochyena pack._

Evestar: Hay leave Eevee alone. _Chases after the Poochyenas._

QE: Oh no.

Cyndaquil: _pops head out from under the sofa. _What?

QE: I think Evestar's in love.

Cyndaquil: You're joking.

QE: No. Why you there?

Cyndaquil: Hiding from her.

QE: Never mind. Bye everyone.

Cyndaquil: See ya.

Tiny: Silcoon sil.


	11. A random Caterpie

Pokechat **Evestar:** Hello and welcome to Pokechat. I'm your host today and my assistants are the baby Espeon E.S.P. 

**E.S.P:** Hi all.

**Evestar:** And the demonic Moonlit.

**Moonlit:** Since when am I demonic?

**Evestar:** Since I said so. Anyway our unsuspecting victim today is a Caterpie.

**Cyndaquil:** _Walks in with Caterpie on his head. _Here.

**Caterpie:** _Walks over to the eeveelutions. _Hello?

**Eve&ESP: **_Glares at Cyndaquil._

**Cyndaquil: **I'm off. _Runs out._

**Caterpie:** Did I die? 

**Moonlit:** No but apparently I'm like the devil.

**Caterpie: **Oh. Ok.

**Evestar:** Hello and welcome to Pokechat.

**Caterpie:** Oh. It's the annoying chat show that is just plain weird.

**Evestar:** Oi shut up or we get QE in.

**Caterpie:** Yes miss.

**E.S.P:** I'm starting. What do you think to Caterpies being stereotyped as a week pointless pokemon?

**Caterpie:** What? Who said that?

**Evestar:** Never mind.

**Moonlit:** Elm, Bitch or Oak?

**Caterpie:** Bitch because he's fun. Oak is really nice but Elm is completely ignorant.

**Moonlit:** I was on about trees but never mind.

**Caterpie:** Oh sorry. Maple trees are the beat.

**Evestar:** Do you want to evolve?

**Caterpie:** Don't you?

**Evestar:** I'm a Glacia. The final evolution.

**Caterpie:** Yeah and no. Yeah because it would be cool to fly. No because if it's bad you can't change back.

**Evestar:** Do you know what Metapods do all day?

**Caterpie:** No.

**Evestar:** Ok.

**Caterpie:** You lot done because there's a maple tree calling me.

**Evestar:** Yeah go ahead.

**Caterpie:** Bye. _Walks out._

**Evestar:** Bye everyone.

**Moonlit: **Bye.

**E.S.P:** Good night. Sleep tight. Don't dream of Evil Glacia and Umbreon tonight.

**Moon&Eve:** OI.


	12. WhiteKes

Pokechat.

**Evestar:** Hello I'm your host today. Mainly because QE's gone away for the weekend.

**WK:** _Randomly appears_. When do I come in?

**Evestar**: When E.S.P brings you in. Wait how did you get here?

**Surf:** Back doors unlocked.

**Moonlit**: Hello you introducing us?

**Surf:** Who the hell are you?

**Moonlit**: Let's see your owner's sister has an obsession with Eevees and their evolves. So I'll be her newest Umbreon.

**Evestar:** EXCUSES ME!

**Cyndaquil:** No.

**Evestar**: My assistances are Cyndaquil and Moonlit. Our guests are authoress White.Kes and Her Pikachu Surf. Cyndaquil start off with the first question.

**Cyndaquil:** Right. Do you think Evestar is annoying?

**Evestar:** _glares._

**Surf: **What planet you been living on?

**WK:** Course she is.

**Evestar:** Do you think Cyndaquil's annoying?

**WK:** Depends.

**Surf**: NO just funny chasing him up a tree. _Fur crackles_.

**Moonlit:** Why did you change your name from Princess Pikachu to White.kes?

**WK: **Welll this is simple. QE kicked me off her account and White.Kes was easier to remember. I'm probably going to change it.

**Cyndaquil:** Yeah ok.

**Moonlit**: I think Evestar's going to blow.

**Evestar**_: turning red._

**Cyndaquil:** RUN!

**Everyone:** _Runs out like a loony. Cyndaquil runs into a wall_.

**Evestar:** That worked. Bye. _Grins walking out._


	13. Tracey

Pokechat.

QE: Hello and Welcome to Pokechat.

Evestar: Well?

QE: Fine. My assistances today are Evestar…

Evestar: H…

QE: And Moonlit.

Moonlit: Hello.

Evestar: _growls_

QE: My victim…I mean guest is Tracey Sketchit.

Moonlit: Ok.

_Tracey walks in after Quilava._

Tracey: Hi.

Quilava: Don't worry they don't bite. I dunno about Evestar thou.

Evestar: What?

Quilava: _Runs off_

QE: Hello.

Tracey: Hi.

Moonlit: Can you two cross-crossed lovers just get on with it.

QE: Yeah. _Hitting Moonlit around the head._

Moonlit: Out of curiosity but why do you like pokemon watching?

Tracey: I'm a great artist but not as good at battling. _Hangs his head._

Moonlit: It's like trying to ask QE why she likes Eevees all over again.

QE:I love Eevee! _Hugs Moonlit._

Tracey: _To Evestar_ Are they always like this?

Evestar: Yep.

QE: We get worse

Moonlit: OK. If you could do any of the gym leaders who would it be?

Tracey: Erika.

QE&Eve: _Rolling round on the floor in hysterics_

Moonlit: _Ignoring them the best he can _I can see where you are coming from wit that. I'd so do Sabrina.

Tracey: Are they ok? _Points the lumps on the floor struggling to breath._

Moonlit: _Growling _BATTLING YOU DUMBASSES

QE: _Standing up and huffing _Appolgises

Evestar: Not from me.

Moonlit: Next question please.

Evestar: OK. Would you ever do a titanic?

Tracey: What?

QE: _Head in hands _ It's going down hill from here. Draw a nekked person.

Tracey: _Slightly worried. _no.

QE: Listen escape while you can.

Tracey : Got it. _De-arses the area._

QE: Before more chaos assures. Good-bye and if it's dark where you are good night.

Moonlit: Unless it's before dawn. Then good morning.


End file.
